Kittens and Cat Fights Don't Mix
by tonysstarkss
Summary: Take one for team, Rogers said, yeah look where that got him. Begging to be fucked by the god of mischief


Frostiron Month, prompt: free for all

I don't own Marvel or their characters. **sad face

And I also apologize for grammar mistakes. And I apologize for this first time ever written smut eeep!

* * *

It was just another normal day in New York City.

Clear skies, with a slight chance of falling kittens.

Well, maybe not _that_ normal.

"Amora!" Thor bellowed from below the sky high buildings. "Where is my brother?! Show yourselves!"

Up above on top of one of those towers, Loki and Amora were chuckling to themselves, watching the thunder god flying around helplessly as chaos was surrounding them everywhere.

And by chaos, meaning that there were literal cats falling from the sky.

This was a semi-normal occurrence for both Loki and Amora. Every now and then, he would team up with the sorceress and they would go on mini mischievous stunts around New York, just to rile up the "silly little mortals" as Amora had dubbed them at the time.

Loki had put up the invisibility spell up to hide both him and the other sorcerer from Thor and the rest of the team. Which was hilarious on its own, watching Thor fly around searching and searching to no avail, calling out for them as if they would actually pop out of the woodwork and actually turn themselves in.

As if.

Now Loki and Amora were relaxing and watching as the cats were still raining down, and as the rest of the Avengers were scattering the ground, trying their best to catch them all and to calm the rest of the population of mortals running around in a panic.

You would think they would be used to this by now.

"Oh, this has got to be one of our best, Loki love. So hilarious watching them all try their hardest to save the day."

Loki grinned with all his teeth, "Yes. Quite amusing I must say."

"The cats aren't actually hurt when they fall though, are they? I'm not that heartless." Amora's eyes widened for a split second in fear. Loki rolled his eyes and stood up from where they were sitting, brushing off the invisible dirt from his leather pants.

"Could've fooled me." Loki smirked when Amora rolled her eyes.

"But no, the mortal cats land on their feet and they are not harmed. Although, I cannot promise the same for the mortals below."

Amora giggled as she stood as well, standing beside Loki watching the madness unfold.

By the looks of it, Thor seemed to give up searching for them for the moment, and began catching more of the poor kittens. Loki snorted out loud when a cat reached up and scratched the thunder god across his face. He was too busy chuckling to himself at the scene below, when Amora opened her mouth again to speak.

He sighed, sometimes he wished she would just shut up and enjoy the scenery.

"Did you say something?"

Amora was searching the skies and the ground, "I _said_, we seem to be missing one of our heroes."

Loki joined her in her little search with an arched eyebrow, and realized that yes, she was indeed correct. Oh what was that one's name? Man of Iron? Loki remembered that one quite well indeed from the last time when Amora and himself visited Midgard.

Amora's eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah yes, the metal man! That's the one!"

Unfortunately, right when Loki looked away from the ground to the skies, in search of the last remaining Avenger, something came flying from behind, aimed at his head.

He narrowly missed an arrow- oh Norns -that flew right by the left side of his head. He swiftly turned in the direction of the flying projectile, and saw that it was the Hawk, who was actually looking at both him and Amora, with murder in his eagle eyes.

"Damn, it seems that the invisibility spell I had put up has weakened completely."

"You don't say." Amora huffed, gathering up strings of magic by the looks of it to either defend herself off from the Hawk, or to disappear.

Loki just smiled roguishly and disappeared to a different rooftop, leaving Amora to the Hawk, before she could out herself first.

He had reappeared on the top of the Avengers Tower roof without realizing it. For some reason there was some invisible force pulling him to something in particular, and whatever it was seemed to be coming from inside the tower.

A smell.

The god almost fell over from the force of it when it hit him. All of his senses were hay-wired, and heightened to an immeasurable point, he can't remember himself the last time in all his years he had responded so strongly to something before.

He knew he had to have whatever...whoever...it was. He smelled an omega in heat, and he knew they were his, from the moment he smelled the scent.

And he wasn't the only one who felt the same. ~

_Tony! We need some help, stat!_

Tony groaned, still laying in bed, his covers over his head, hiding away from the world. At least for the next 2 weeks anyway.

They all knew about his thing...but apparently some of the Avengers coughCaptainfuckingAmericacough didn't get the memo. At least from the annoying calls Tony's been getting for the past 20 minutes.

Obviously, the Earth's mightiest heroes were incapable of taking care of a couple of magical assholes and falling felines.

He seriously considered staying in bed without answering the ridiculous calls for help, but it's been 20 minutes since the first alert and he hadn't done anything.

He rolled his eyes and climbed out of his king sized bed, unwillingly. He had previously told the team that he couldn't and wouldn't be any help in any possible way for the next two weeks, yet they still feel the need to drag him out to every single dinner they have each night. _And not it seems that they can't handle a couple of cats falling from the sky. Typical._

But they know how it goes. And every time Tony goes into heat, he would rather stay snuggled up in his room, away from the world and out of proximity from everyone.

With a large tub of comfort, strawberry ice cream. Preferably in his bubble bath, but no one else needed to know that.

One to help calm the heat. And two because it's his favorite.

Usually during this time, besides the stupid times they make him come out to socialize, they leave him alone for the most part.

Natasha and Thor really are the only ones who ignore him completely.

The two Avengers take pills to help them to not get distracted by the omega, in order to even be able to get anywhere near the tower while Tony's there (since they were the only alphas in the house). They agreed to take the pills, after a rather scary encounter between Thor and Tony and a bowl of bananas during his last heat.

Thor swore to Tony that he would never speak of that again.

It seemed that Asgardians were more prone to be easily distracted by mortal heats than other mortal alphas, or at least that's what Thor told Tony when he apologized profusely for trying to grope his ass during a movie marathon that one other unspeakable time.

There were a few of those.

Steve's voice was still ringing through the comm system, and Tony sighed before finally answering him back.

"Rogers, give me a break here, I'm trying to sleep."

"Tony, it is 1:30 in the afternoon."

Tony smirked and stretched thoroughly, tucking himself further under the covers as he did so.

"Your point, Capsicle?"

There were some other noises coming from the communication system, a few of them sounded similar to kitten meows.

"Tony, come on. Your heat just started, can't you just, you know…hold it out. Take one for the team?"

Tony rolled his eyes so dramatically, he was afraid his eyes might actually do a complete 360 degree inside his head. "Really Rogers? I'm not trying to hold in a shit or anything like that. I can't exactly, you know, control this particular part of my anatomy and it's terrible timing."

Tony could just feel the embarrassment and blushing from Steve from across the city. He never did well discussing this particular thing with Tony, or anyone really. And considering he never has to deal with it himself, he just tends to ignore the fact that they have an Omega living under the Avengers Tower roof.

"And honestly, what would my presence do to help any?"

There was no sound coming in from the other end for a few seconds, then Steve piped in, sounding defeated. "I suppose you're right Stark, and it's probably for the best, being around more Asgardians probably wouldn't be for the best in your...state."

Tony punched the air in relief. "Thanks for using your head on this one Spangles. Now, if you excuse me, I'm just going to go jack off to the sweet sound of kittens meowing."

Steve choked, "_Tony_, just...stay safe, alright?"

Without giving Tony a chance to answer, he left the communication system. Probably wanted to get away before he heard anything that could scar his innocent little ears.

Tony smiled to himself, finally getting rid of Steve, and having the ability to...well do everything he does every time he goes through heat.

Take a long bubble bath and pleasure himself to some high quality European porn of course.

As soon as he finished stretching, Tony unwillingly draped his covers on the other side of the bed. Walking over to the bathroom, he looked out his large window in the bedroom and chuckled when he saw Hawkeye and the Black Widow defending off attacks made by Amora (and doing her a number), on top of the roof of the building right across the street from the Avengers tower.

Just as he was about to close the curtains to get some privacy, Amora glanced over right at him-

-and winked.

A shiver went through Tony's spine as calloused fingers grabbed the side of the curtain and pulled it shut with all of his strength.

He looked around him in paranoia and leaned against the shut curtains, trying to keep his breathing under control.

Damn it Tony, get a hold of yourself.

Still shaking he shook his head and grabbed his clothes and slammed the door closed, locking himself in his bathroom.

After a few breaths his breathing was down to normal again. Rolling his eyes for getting so worked up about something so idiotic, he called for Jarvis.

_Yes sir?_

"Hey buddy, could you maybe be on more of an alert today?"

_Excuse me sir? I am always on alert, as much as I can."_

Tony smiled and moved over to his overly large tub, turning it on as hot as it could be before adding a few bubbles. "I wasn't trying to offend you your highness, just making sure you're on your A game today."

_And I suppose you would still like your bubble baths to be kept a secret from the rest of the team, sir?_

"Jarvis...don't play with me. They would never live that down, especially Barton."

_And why is it sir, that you are feeling threatened today?_

"I...I'm not sure at the moment, just a weird feeling. Just keep me updated."

_As always, sir._

"Thanks J." And after the water was finally the right temperature, Tony slowly lowered himself into the tub.

After a few deep breathes, he lowered himself completely under the water for as long as he could before coming back up for air. Then once again. He could laugh at his stupidity for thinking something was wrong. Obviously the Avengers had everything under control, so it's no big deal. He didn't know why he was so worked over a little wink. Stupid Amora...who did she think she was anyway?

Then Jarvis piped up. _Sir, I believe that there is-_

Tony gripped the sides of the tub, splashing water everywhere. "Jarvis?... J? Buddy? You with me?"

There was no reply from Jarvis, and to make matters worse, Tony could sense someone else from outside the bathroom. It was obvious it was coming from an Alpha, after all Tony would know in his situation. It literally had just hit him like a freight train, all at once. And his traitorous body reacted the exact opposite way he wanted-well hoped for in that moment.

Oh god, please let it be Thor, please let it be Thor. And that was the only time Tony would be hoping Thor was 10 feet away from him naked, in any other circumstance, no.

"What a nice home for a little mortal," came a familiar, flirtatious, _feminine_, voice flitted through his bedroom.

Oh shit.

Of all the times to be in heat, and Tony's body had to choose right when two Asgardian alphas had to make a visit. And of course one of them had to find a way inside his penthouse. When he was flipping taking a bath of all things.

"Helloo? I can feel your presence little mortal...oh! I know where you are! Your pheromones are delicious."

Tony almost literally shit, this was the scariest thing by far that has ever happened. It kept bringing back old nightmares of watching The Shining when he was younger and being afraid of going in a bathroom by himself for weeks afterwards. His father thought he was an idiot. Which wasn't different than any other times, but still.

As Tony was trying to figure out the best way to get out of his predicament without getting screwed, figuratively and literally, there was a bright light that appeared close to the door that leads outside the bathroom. AKA, Tony's only escape. After about 5 seconds, the magic dust disappeared leaving only the blonde Asgardian, and unfortunately it wasn't Thor. And she looked as though she couldn't hold herself back from jumping Tony then and there.

That manic grin on her face was seriously cramping Tony's style.

And here this bitch thought it would be okay to poof into _his_ bathroom, and well he could guess the rest.

Apparently, blondie also liked to hear herself talk. He shook his head and glared at her. Even though the effect probably didn't do much good, as he was sitting in a bubble bath in the middle of his heat. It didn't hurt to try to intimidate her as much as he could.

"What were you saying sweetheart? Sorry I wasn't listening."

She huffed, smirking still. Tony's eyes widened when she walked two large steps closer to where he was sitting in the tub. "I knew I had caught something special once I felt your presence, mortal. You are the most interesting mortal I've ever seen."

"Is that supposed to be a pick up line, cause honey, it was no good. And trust me, pick up lines are my thing. That could be the title of my autobiography."

"Pick up line? I know not what you mean little mortal." Her eyes were still that same creepy golden color, and they were still glued to Tony like a lifeline. Honestly, in any other situation, if a hot lady popped out from a different realm wanting sex, Tony would deliver. But he's in heat. And he_never_ has let anyone have him during this time. Ever.

And he's always too whiny and needy during his heats, he never thought women would be the best choice anyway. They wouldn't be able to handle him and he's silly needs, well according to Tony they wouldn't anyway. Although...the looks he's getting from Miss Golden Eye over here might be saying a different story.

Tony knew he didn't want to know though. So he had to find a way out of here...somehow.

Sometime during Tony's little inner monologue, creepy eye lady came 5 feet closer, which made her about 3 feet away from the tub. And that made Tony extremely uncomfortable, on so many different levels.

"You can't sit in your little bowl of bubbles, which are lessening by the minute...I may add..." She smirked. "And not want me. In your predicament? Ha! You _need_ me. Silly mortal, you need the affections of someone mightier than you." As she was speaking, her feet carried her that much closer to Tony.

"And you think, what...that's your job?" Tony asked, his breathing picking up, surprisingly just from being scared as hell, and not so much from being aroused.

Before she could give him an answer, something (or someone) appeared behind her and grabbed the blonde by the neck and pulled her away,

Amora swung back around and attempted to punch her way out, to no avail. "Amora! What is it do you think your doing?"

Oh god, that voice...that sounded a lot like...

"Loki! Let me go you ignorant little-"

"Hey lady, not everyone is _little_ as you like to call them. And I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me 'little mortal', okay thanks?" God Tony, why do you have to stir the already boiling over pot? The pot that contains two crazed Asgardians who are in your bathroom, fighting over you at the moment. At least, that't what it seemed like to him.

"And if you don't mind me asking, what the _fuck_ is going on?"

Loki, who still had crazy golden eyes in a head lock, smirked over at him. Oh okay, that did things to Tony that the blondie didn't. Oh shit. Nope no. No way.

Amora grimaced as Loki's grip became too tight.

"What does it look like I'm doing lie-smith?" She answered, staring at Tony with that same freaky grin. "Or...planning to _do_, before you ruined it!"

"Uhh...hey guys, don't I get a say in any of this?" Tony asked, since you know...it was _his_ bathroom and _his_ body they're wanting apparently. Well at least Amora did. Loki, he wasn't sure.

Amora got her way out of Loki's grip long enough to answer him and come that much closer, again. She's close enough now Tony could probably reach his arm out and touch her if he really wanted to. But instead he's plastered against the side of the tub, in an attempt to get as far away as these crazies as possible.

"No! You are but a mere mortal, and an omega one at that! You do not get to control what I do, you silly thing. Alphas control you, and for the next hour, _I_ control every part of you."

"Oh cease your annoying blather, you incessant hag." Loki piped in.

And yes, Tony snorted. Hey it was funny.

Amora glared daggers, first at Tony, then back at Loki. Then she started laughing like a complete manic, and Tony was literally scared for his life. As if he wasn't already.

No wait, now he was. Definitely.

Amora reached down in the tub, and grabbed Tony by the neck, squeezing with all strength, nails digging into Tony's neck.

Then Loki? sent a string of some sort of green magic (which matched his bright eyes, Tony noticed afterwards) lightening down and hit Amora right in her back. She dropped Tony back in the tub and he landed with a splash and a grunt.

"You dare, silver-tongue?" Amora screeched.

Loki just rolled his eyes at her and raised his hands, as if to defend himself if she had decided to strike back. Or to calm her down, Tony wasn't sure.

"Amora -"

"I had him first! You do not get to have him!"

Nope, I guess Tony had no say in this at all. Wait, where the hell were the Avengers in this mess? And Jarvis? The damn Asgardians probably used their magic mumbo jumbo shit and turned him off. Tony reminded himself that if he ever got out of this, he was going to update J so this thing never happens again.

Suddenly, Loki grins like a Cheshire cat that just got the cream, and that really didn't help Tony's mindset, or aroused state, at all.

"Darling, I don't believe that you ever _had_ him to begin with.

Amora growled and sent a glowing yellow stream of light at Loki, who immediately deflected it. Tony cheered in his head, and he honestly had no idea why. For some reason though he would much rather have Loki in the room with him than Amora, he felt like he could-might be able to convince him to...leave? Hell he didn't even know anymore.

_Where the hell were the rest of the team?_

Loki suddenly stopped, and that made Amora pause as well. "Wait, Amora come here closer. I have a proposition for you."

Amora looked back at Tony before stepping away from the tub and closer to the other Asgardian.

"And what would that be, lie-smith?"

Loki pulled Amora closer to him, and started whispering in her ear. She gasped and looked like she was going to start arguing once again, until Loki stopped her and whispered something else. She looked his face over, to check that he was speaking the truth, and nodded mutely.

She looked once more at Tony longingly, "Soon, little mortal." And vanished out of thin air.

Tony realized his mouth was half-way open in disbelief, so he shut it. It was quiet in the bathroom, except for the sound of the bubbles popping in the tub, and someone's heavy breathing. Tony honestly wasn't sure if it was his or Loki's. His aroused state hadn't gone down any since Loki popped in, and Loki himself looked as though he needed something badly in that moment. From the way he was staring at Tony anyway. Thankfully, it wasn't as creepy as when Amora looked at him, but still, creepy because it's Loki.

"Sooo...when do you make your leave then?"

Loki smirked again, Tony was pretty sure that was the only facial expression he knew. _Oh_, then suddenly the vision of Loki's facial expression as he pounds into Tony, and comes undone enters his mind. Fuck.

Loki's smirk widened. "What are you thinking of, man of iron?" When Tony shot him a confused glance, Loki continued. "You blushed, more so than before, and still are. Your breathing intensified, and your heat became more pronounced in those last few seconds. It seems as if we are at an impasse."

"Oh?" Tony breathed deeply. In. Out. In. Out. How did he even notice that?

"Impasse? Well for starters, you could leave, and then there would be no impasse and everything would be hunky dory again."

"But would it?" Loki leaned against the sink, a few feet away. "Would everything be fine again? I would leave, and you would still be in your same predicament."

Tony swallowed. Suddenly he couldn't think as straight as before, the pheromones coming from Loki kept making him crazy with want. "Pre-predicament? I don't know what you mean?"

Loki shoved himself off the sink and plopped his leather covered self down right beside Tony, beside the tub. His eye bore into Tony's wide, brown ones and he couldn't look away from Loki's bright green ones, it was like a drug...or something. He felt like he would regret it if he looked away.

Then again he would probably regret it if he allowed Loki to save him from his 'predicament' as he called it.

But _oh_, in that moment, it didn't seem half bad.

"Oh, I think you know, more than me at the moment. But you see Stark..."

Tony realized that was the first time anyone said his actual name during all of this madness.

"...unlike Amora, the ignorant bilgesnape, I give you the choice in the matter of whether or not you want this to continue. And don't be coy, we both know what is happening here. An alpha, and an omega, in the same room. It's bound to happen at some point anyways..."

Tony's eyes were glazed over as he spoke. "Hmm...I suppose that's right...I mean..." Tony shook his head, to clear it and understand what was actually going on. Was Loki really...

"So, you are giving me the choice in the matter? You...your not gonna...just fuck me right here?"

Loki took a quick intake of breath before continuing. "As wonderful as that sounds, no."

Loki was staring straight into Tony's eyes when he spoke again. Another thing Tony noticed. He never once took his eyes off Tony's eyes, except to blink. "I want to make myself clear, little mortal, I could tear you apart within inches of your life. I could fuck you so hard and fast, you would feel it until your next heat, and still be begging for me to do it all over again."

Tony grabbed the side of the tub so he didn't slide around in the tub from how wet he had became. Oh god how is this even possible?

"But, you have the choice. I do not take this lightly Tony Stark." He stood up, to Tony's slight disappointment, and started walking towards the door, away from Tony and his impeding problem.

"So what will it be?" Loki was still staring into Tony's soul with those damn eyes of his. "I can't wait here forever as you make up your mind."

Tony couldn't believe that Loki was giving him the choice? Thor wouldn't believe it. Hell Tony couldn't believe it. Thor's evil little brother, came onto his bathroom, but gave him the ultimate decision. But...its _Thor's little brother_. What the hell would he be doing if he actually fucked Thor's little brother?

He would be satisfying a deep need inside him, that's what he would be doing.

And fuck, if anyone was going to take Tony's heat virginity (is that even a thing?) away from him, it might as well be the best, right?

Loki sighed after Tony hadn't made up his mind, he was still letting the decision soak in his head. "Well, I suppose I had best be leaving, I'm sure Amora needs help defending off your little friends without me."

That got Tony's attention.

"Wait." Tony coughed. That was pathetic. In the side mirror, however, Tony saw Loki grin for a half second, even though he was facing the opposite way towards the door. It caused his heart to malfunction in his chest.

When he turned back around, Tony saw the grin was gone, and an eyebrow was raised, with that same knowing look in his eyes. Bastard.

Tony cleared his throat, trying to sound nonchalant about the whole thing . "Well, I suppose one round wouldn't hurt anyone. So let's get this over with."

And as soon as those words left his mouth, Loki attacked.

Tony didn't even know how he made it over to the other side of the bathroom in the record time that he did, but all of that worry melted away because Loki was kissing him, I mean fucking _kissing_ him, and damn Tony wished that he had started this a long time ago. He didn't even notice half the water that splashed out because Loki pretty much jumped into the tub in his clothes and all.

Tony moaned in his mouth, as he continued kissing him like Tony had never been kissed before. Amora was right in calling him silver-tongue, because _damn_

Loki sucked on his bottom lip and bit into it, licking the blood up. Hey, at least he cleans after himself.

After Loki was done kissing his mouth, he licked the side of his neck, and fondled his left hand downwards at the same time. His fingers trailed down to Tony's left nipple and squeezed. Tony's back arched into it as much as possible, silently asking for more.

Well silent isn't the correct term in this, since he's been moaning and groaning since Loki first kissed him. "Oh, little mortal..."

"Ahh..stop calling me that you..."

Loki reached up suddenly and slapped Tony, his whole head whipped to the side by the force of it all.

"You do not give me orders, _mortal mine_. Tony moaned, shit anything the fucker did really did turn him on, it didn't matter what he did. "Okay, ahh oh that's fine that's good...ohh..."

"Soon, you won't be able to form words let alone sentences, you will be so consumed by lust, my mortal." Loki whispered in his ear before licking the inside and biting the lobe.

"Pretty sure...ahh gods...we're already there! Loki!"

Tony realized the water was getting rather cold, and he was getting quite pruney on top of that. And Loki himself wasn't as hot, temperature wise, as Tony imagined. But he did remember Thor saying something about Frost Giants? Hell he didn't know, all he knew at the moment was he needed to get out of the tub before his dick turned into a prune.

"Ohh..Loki...Loki I need to get out of this damn tub. The water is cold, too cold." Loki stopped marking Tony's neck with hickeys long enough to chuckle and move them to Tony's bed, dry and completely naked, Loki included.

Tony felt pretty useless, just hanging on to Loki's biceps (which were pretty impressive, he noted) and writhed into his body, as Loki touched and licked every square inch of him. Tony can safely say though, he had never had any lovers in the past, male or female, that had been this precise in everything they did.

Loki kissed him hard on the mouth one last time before sitting up and looking Tony up and down.

"My little mortal, you are so ready for your alpha, yes?" His fingers reached down and started tugging on Tony's cock, which was spilling over pre-come, needing release.

Tony gurgled something, he wasn't sure what.

Loki tugged a few more times, as Tony pushed further into his touch, moaning for more and finding his voice again. "Oh god, Loki, so close...please..."

_Take one for team, Rogers said, yeah look where that got him. Begging to be fucked by the god of mischief_

Tony held onto the sheets beside his head to have some sort of balance, between the floating sensation of all the feelings Loki was giving him. Right before Tony came, he stopped. Tony wailed for him to continue and Loki only smirked before leading his hands down even further below his balls.

"Loki...ple-ohh.." Loki spread Tony's cheeks apart, looking like he was about to devour each inch of it. Tony wriggled around, whimpering, trying to get his attention on his cock again, and Loki smirked. For some reason, the look Loki was giving him as he stared down at every inch of the body underneath him made Tony blush even harder.

"Oh pet, you are so perfect for me, writhing and so red everywhere. He looked down again where his legs are pushed apart by Loki's hands, "I do believe you are wet enough for me, maybe next time I can taste you for myself?"

Tony's brown eyes widened, he didn't know if he should have commented on the "taste you for myself" part or the "next time" part of the statement. But he decided to keep quiet on all those things and use his mouth for better purposes in that moment.

Instead of tasting Tony down there, he decided the next best thing would do. Loki leaned down and licked a stripe up his diamond hard cock, trailing spit and the leaking pre-come all around the slit and back down again a few more times.

Tony reached down and grabbed his hair lightly, almost afraid and aroused that Loki might slap him if he pulled too hard on his hair. Luckily (or not) for him, Loki stuffed the rest of Tony's hardness into his mouth and swallowed around him so hard, he had Tony coming then and there.

"Fffuu...ahhh Loki! Oh god..." Tony rode out his orgasm to completion, slightly embarrassed at the amount of time it took for him to come so quickly.

Loki pulled himself up so he was hovering over Tony once again, whom was already ready for another round. "Ready so quick, my little mortal mine?"

Tony just whimpered.

Loki seemed to have had enough waiting for the main event, if the expression on his face showed any clues. He looked...almost beautiful? from Tony's angle, all bright eyed and red lipped. Tony didn't have any longer to admire him though, because a finger had began to breach him, and Tony closed his eyes and thrust his hips up, begging for more.

"Oh yes, I knew you would be tight for me. Just for me, mine." he growled under his breath. If Tony had any sense left, that might have freaked him out a tiny bit.

"Yes! Loki please!" The fingers increased by one, and began scissoring him open, "There's no need for any lube for you, pet. So wet already, isn't that right?"

Fuck, Tony was never into talking period during sex. But this? This is heaven. "Yes! Please Loki!" The pheromones between them both were intoxicating for both of them and increased the passion and need between the two of them.

Loki leaned down right next to his ear, breath hot and growled, "What do you need? Tell me." Right as Tony was about to answer, or beg, whatever same thing; Tony saw stars as Loki found his prostate. He bit into the side of Loki's neck to hide his sounds of pleasure, as he came for a second time, humping Loki's thigh as he rode it out.

Tony relaxed down into his bed for a split second of relief, when to his own surprise, his cock came to life for the third time that day. "Oh for fucks sake."

Loki laughed breathlessly, fingers still inside Tony. "You think we were finished, man of iron? Not quite."

Tony moaned in spite of himself. "I've never...I mean this is the first time anyone ah, has ever..."

Loki's eyes lit up even more, if that was even possible..."You've never had anyone make you come this many times, is that what your saying?"

His fingers that weren't inside Tony circled around his cock, teasing his slit. "Ahh!"

Loki removed both fingers and grabbed his own neglected cock, and damn if Tony hadn't noticed it before, he didn't know how he couldn't of.

He teased Tony's opening with his own slit, leading it around in circles. "Is this what you need to fix that deep ache inside you?"

"Damn it! Yes do it already!"

Without any further teasing, Loki turned the engineer over on his stomach, and pushed inside, completely sheathing himself in his warmth. They both moaned as the thrusts immediately began to pick up, apparently Loki had had enough foreplay as well.

"Loki! Oh my god." Tony moaned in his pillow, but apparently Loki heard him clearly.

"Yes?" Loki smirked, and Tony would have laughed, if he had any sense at the moment.

Loki grabbed Tony's hips to gain more control, and quickened his thrusts to a pace in which Tony didn't even know existed. His aim was perfectly dead centered on his prostate which caused Tony's ecstatic sounds to get louder, and it seemed to be edging Loki on as well.

"Loki! So close...please...I can't for much...ahh longer!" Tony leaned his head back and gasped for breath as Loki whispered encouragements in his ear to come. Tony ignored the _mine's_ that were dispersed in between the others.

"Oh pet, can you come with just my cock in you?"

Tony might not have blacked out, but he could say that there was an out of body experience happening when he finally did come. He had never felt so wrung out before in his life, his whole body fell down onto the mattress.

Loki was still thrusting, chasing his orgasm without a sound, expect the sound of his hips hitting Tony's back-end and his hardened breaths.

After a few more thrusts combined with Tony's heat and scent, Loki came, his knot bonding the both of them. He sinks his teeth into Tony's neck, right above his collarbone.

Tony had began to grind back into Loki's knot, whimpering at the same time.

Loki brought his arms around his now bonded mortal, and brought them that much closer together, turning them onto their sides as his binding continued.

"So...ohh...how much longer does this last usually?"

"Hush." Loki pecked his cheek and bit into the side of his neck again in order to silence him.

In all actuality, Loki could stay here with his bonded mortal...now mate...for hours on end, days perhaps. Just laying here in the many glows of many more orgasms to come.

But unfortunately, his mortal is a busy one, and Loki himself had to check in on his clone, who was busy pretending to be himself outside against the Avengers, while himself (the real Loki) was bonding (hopefully with child) with his omega.

Just the thought of planting his seed inside this Avenger, this man of iron, had his mind wander and his heart stutter uncharacteristically.

He reached a hand to the area of Tony's stomach where the baby bump would soon be if the bonding here did it's job.

He had good vibes coming from his little omega and his future child, and smiled in Tony's hair. As his knot finally subsided, he sat up on the mortal's bed and looked down at the sleeping human. He sighed, and decided it would be best if he left, for now. Before he disappeared, he kissed his mortal on the forehead and to his stomach.

With a swipe of his hand, all the kittens from outside, the Loki clone, and all evidence that he was ever here disappeared from sight.

Except for the tiny Loki implanted inside his little mortal...


End file.
